


Brother on Brother

by Foxi_baebae



Series: Brotherly Love [3]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxi_baebae/pseuds/Foxi_baebae
Summary: The brothers get creative in trying to entice Ema to play with them.





	Brother on Brother

Ema was sitting cross legged with the pillow between her legs, hiding her torso and the lower half of her face. Everyone was staring at her expectantly, except Yuusuke who still looked sour. She shook her head no and hid her face in the pillow. 

 **"Come on nee-chan, this may be the only way to prevent a fight,"**  Fuuto purred crawling up to her on the bed.  **"We're all agreeing on this."**

Ema peeked over the pillow at Fuuto who smiled winningly at her causing her blush, which had just started to fade, to deepen again. Tsubaki sat down on the bed in front of her and met her gaze.

 **"Imouto-chan, no one will do anything you don't want to do and no one will tell,"**  Tsubaki reassured in his dulcet tones.

 **"I'll make sure of it,"**  Azusa swore flicking his eyes between Tsubaki and Fuuto in a warning.

 **"I..I'm not sure what to do,"**  Ema stammered into the pillow. Tsubaki and Azusa exchanged glances.

 **"We'll teach you, Ema,"**  Azusa soothed. "We'll support you every moment."

 **"What does Tsueke want?"** Ema asked quietly looking at her firebrand first partner.

 **"I'd try it...for you, Ema,"**  Yuusuke confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 **"Sweet,"** Fuuto murmured, nuzzling up to Ema.  **"We won't all fit on the bed."**

 **"Everyone up,"**  commanded Azusa.  **"We'll put the blankets and pillows on the floor."**

 **"Like we did when we used to make forts!"**  Yuusuke blurted out before covering his mouth with both hands as Tsubaki, Ema, and Fuuto moved off the bed.

 **"Hai, aniki, let's make a fort for our hime,"** Tsubaki teased as everyone moved to the perimeter of the room.

Ema still held the pillow close to her body as she stood in front of her open closet, Fuuto on one side and Tsubaki on the other. Ema and Tsubaki watched as Azusa made quick work of stripping the bed, enlisting Tsueke to grab extra blankets and pillows from the chest at the foot of the bed and laying it all out evenly on the floor. Completely focused on Ema, Fuuto kept one hand on her at all times, trailing his fingers up and down the length of her spine. When the makeshift bed was finished, Azusa held out his hand to Ema. Ema shyly put her hand in his and let herself be led to the surprisingly comfortable floorspace. No one mentioned she was still holding onto the pillow like a lifeline. 

 **"Next?"**  Yuusuke asked.

 **"We strip,"** Fuuto smirked moving in front of his brothers and unbuttoning his pants. He slid his hands up his chest, biting his lip, before pulling his shirt over his head. 

Tsubaki held his hand over his mouth to hold in the laughter. Azusa leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, throwing an amused smile at his twin. Fuuto unzipped his pants, slipping them down his hips and onto the floor. He stepped out of them, kicking them back towards the reddening Yuusuke. 

  
Fuuto slipped his fingertips in the waistband of his black briefs. He pulled the front down and his erect cock sprung out.

Ema's eyes grew larger and rounder as she watched him slide the briefs down his legs. Her mouth open slightly in an "O".

Fuuto broke eye contact and knelt next to her. He took her hand in his before turning it and biting the inside of her wrist. Looking up into her eyes again he softly licked the abused flesh of her wrist.

  
 **"Ema,** **"**  Fuuto began, looking a bit scandalized. **"You're delicious!"**

Whipping the pillow from her grasp, Fuuto slid between her quaking thighs, pressing her back against the pillowed nest his brothers built. He brought her wrist above her head, pinning it down as he plundered her sweet mouth.

Tsubaki met Azusa's eyes and gave him a wry smile as he began un-buttoning his shirt. How dramatic their aniki is. He could understand Fuuto's haste to touch her. It was bothering him, too, having to share his Ema. But Tsubaki and his twin were experienced lovers and knew how to finesse a sexual escapade to their advantage.  There was no way Fuuto would be monopolizing Ema tonight.

  
As Tsubaki and Azusa both dropped their pants, Tsueke seemed to snap out of a daze. Realizing he was now the most clothed individual in the room, he quickly undid his belt and pants and shoved them to the floor. Azusa knelt above the still kissing pair while Tsueke laid beside them.

Tsubaki decided to take the direct approach, kneeling behind Fuuto and nibbling from his ass up his spine. Slightly distracted by his brother's touch, Fuuto began tracing the curves of Ema's ear with his tongue. Just as he opened his mouth to whisper something lascivious in his imouto-chan's ear, Tsubaki grasped his hard cock and swept his palm over the head. Instead of dirty talk, a breathy mouth came from between Fuuto's lips. Ema's eyes flew open to witness Fuuto being pulled back against Tsubaki's hard chest. One of his arms was rhythmically stroking Fuuto's cock as the other pressed him to his chest and tweaked his nipples.

  
Fuuto looked back into Tsubaki's violet eyes, shuddering at the fire he saw in them. He closed his eyes reveling in the feeling he never knew his brother could give him. He was so strong, his chest like iron behind him. He could feel Tsubaki's cock pressing against his ass cheeks and lower back. A part of him wanted that long cock buried deep inside him. How was his brother doing this? He had never wanted to play bitch to anyone before.

 

****"Azusa,**** **"**  Tsubaki called softly.  **"Our aniki has a nice cock. I want to see you suck it."  
**

Azusa smirked at Tsubaki, grabbing Ema under her arms and depositing her beside Yuusuke. Yuusuke was quick to wrap himself around Ema. He placed a thigh between her thighs, which quickly clenched around him. His arms surrounded her, palms against her front to caress her breasts. His lips on her neck massaging in time to his light tugs of her nipples. Over her shoulder, he watched Azusa crawl up to Fuuto's dripping cock.  

  
Tsubaki held Fuuto upright and tight against him as Azusa lapped gently at the tip of Fuuto's cock. Fuuto whimpered, thighs trembling as the pressure built in his balls. They knew, they were teasing him on purpose, Fuuto realized as Tsubaki gently palmed his swollen sac. He wanted to be mad but Azusa's tongue was so good. Yuusuke and Ema watched, enthralled as Tsubaki discreetly lifted one hand to his mouth and wet two fingers. Fuuto would likely have noticed had not Azusa chosen this moment to engulf the head of Fuuto's cock in his hot mouth and suck lightly on it.

An erotic moan escaped Fuuto and Ema couldn't help grinding her wetness against Yuusuke's thigh.

 

****"Tsubaki's going to make him cum so hard**** **,"**  Yuusuke whispered in Ema's ear, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing in a circle. **"Fuuto won't be playing his little games with Tsubaki again."**

 

Seeing what Tsubaki had planned, Azusa deep throated his little brother before pulling away and lying on his back. Tsubaki bent Fuuto over.

  
 **"Hold yourself up,"**  he demanded as Fuuto placed his hands and knees on either side of Azusa's nude form. 

Azusa lifted his head up and took Fuuto's cock in his mouth again, almost causing Fuuto to collapse on top of him. Looking forward, Fuuto was faced with Azusa's very hard, thick cock and his mouth watered. He wanted to taste his quiet, in control brother's cum. He wanted to make him cry out, lose all control, call his name. As he stared, Tsubaki slid his lubricated finger in Fuuto's ass and began working it back and forth. Fuuto cried out and Azusa grabbed his hips, holding them still so Tsubaki could inch ever deeper. As soon as the first finger could slip in and out Tsubaki added the second finger, working it in the same way. His brother was tight; he'd probably never allowed anyone to take him this way before. Leaning down, Tsubaki rubbed his tongue in tight circles on Fuuto's taint. He smiled as he felt the boy's tight muscles clench and un-clench rhythmically around his fingers. His other hand stroked Azusa's hair to let him know Fuuto was close. Azusa's response was to suck harder, taking Fuuto's entire length in his throat. Leaning up again, Tsubaki grasped Fuuto's shoulder and pressed his fingers deep inside. He moved his aniki forward and pressed him back onto his fingers, increasing the speed a little to find a pace that had Fuuto right on the edge. Then, he angled his hand up so every time Fuuto pressed back, Tsubaki caressed his prostate. Fuuto's scream was almost feminine as he shot his release in Azusa's mouth. 

  
Ema was whimpering, her folds soaking Yuusuke's rigid cock as she ground herself against it. She was aching inside like never before. Watching her brothers be so close together, was a huge turn on. Tsubaki who was usually wild was so in control, orchestrating the scene before her. Fuuto collapsed forward, his softening and twitching cock slipping from Azusa's mouth as Tsubaki removed his fingers. Like a cat, Fuuto rubbed his cheek against Azusa's cock, humming in contentment. The sound of Ema's whimpering got both Tsubaki and Azusa's attention.

 

****"Yuusuke, give her to Tsubaki**** **,"**  Azusa ordered, shifting Fuuto into his arms.

 

Tsubaki opened his arms as Yuusuke and Ema sat up. Ema nearly leapt at him, her lithe form trembling with desire as she looked up at him. His violet eyes twinkled in adoration as he looked down at her.

 

**"Ema,"**  he murmured in a dulcet tone.  **"Give yourself to me."**

**  
**She nodded yes vigorously.

 

**"I need your words, sweet one,"**  he informed her apologetically.

  
**"Please, Tsubaki, take me. Take away this ache,"**  Ema pleaded.

  
****"Of course, of course,**** **imouto-chan,"**  he consoled, wrapping his arms tightly around her. 

   
Meanwhile, Azusa had turned Yuusuke perpendicular to the couple and was positioning Fuuto on his hands and knees above Yuusuke's lower half.

  
**"You're going to suck him off, Fuuto,"** Azusa promised quietly.  ** **"And if you don't do it to my satisfaction**** ** **,**** **I will take you right to the edge and leave you there."**

 

To punctuate his point Azusa pressed the head of his cock against Fuuto's tight hole, but didn't penetrate him. Fuuto glanced back at Azusa's stern face and then towards his task. Yuusuke was all...sticky. He tentatively brought his lips down to taste the head of Yuusuke's cock. As he did he inhaled and smelled...Ema. Yuusuke was covered in wetness from Ema, Fuuto realized. His eyes flicked over to Ema who was nestled in Tsubaki's arms. She didn't seem taken, just really worked up. 

"Pay attention!" Azusa demanded, slapping Fuuto's ass with a resounding crack. 

 

Convinced his task would be much pleasanter, Fuuto took Tsueke in his mouth and sucked. 

Immediately, Yuusuke moaned and began softly thrusting into Fuuto's mouth. 

  
**"This is his first time,"**  Azusa confirmed what Fuuto had just been thinking.  **"Edge him."**

**  
**Tsubaki watched Azusa lining his cock up with Fuuto's entrance while giving him orders. When Azusa slid all the way in, Fuuto swallowed around Yuusuke's cock, making Yuusuke moan. Content his brothers were otherwise occupied, Tsubaki began satisfying his cute imouto-chan.

 

**"Wrap your legs around me, koi,"**  Tsubaki instructed, pulling her up as he sat with his legs spread and knees bent beneath him. "I'm going to take good care of you."

 

Tsubaki leaned back and lifted Ema up slightly to align her wetness with his erect length. Kami he was aching for everything Ema. He was finally going to feel that hot, wet pussy around him. He would be her first, her everything. Undoubtedly, Azusa had agree with his unspoken assessment that he should go first, because he was the largest. There was zero doubt in his mind he could replace any discomfort she felt with pleasure. After him, she would be sufficiently prepared to take any of them.

 

As he aligned them, he noticed her eyes taking in his fully engorged length with some trepidation. He held back a shudder as her tongue swept across her thick lips. She was nervous, but she wanted him. Just when he was about to call her name, she looked up and met his gaze. She owned him.


End file.
